darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Her First Kiss
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Firestorm Depth has returned to the El Sleazo to hang out and just observe the seemy underbelly of Cubicron. He's in the back stall, feet up on the table in front of him. Hands resting on his torso right above the 'belt'. Firestorm grumbles in frustration as she nearly busts the door down at El Sleazo, a few mechs and femmes pausing to stare at her as she moves to the bar and huffs while dropping hard on a stool and sliding some credits forward. "Orange stuff. Double." The femme looks positively pissed, arms crossed and leaning on the counter as she waits for her drinks. Depth perks a bit to the door just about coming off the hinges. He makes a low whistle of appreciation. Then he swings his legs off the table and scoots out of the booth, approaching the femme from behind. He stands behind her, trying to get a vibe as if she's at all willing to chat. Then he whispers gruffly, "Last time I saw a femme that mad, well... I'll spare you the gory details..." Firestorm's wings twitch at Depth's voice, lowering down a bit so she can look at him over her shoulder. "Feh.. I'm just mad at myself. That half pint flier, Skystalker, the one that shot at you. He's sort of.. higher up. And of course I shot him. Megs is gonna be pissed if that runt tells him anything..." She snorts angrily before grabbing up one of the glasses delivered, quickly downing it in one shot which makes her shoulders shudder and wing marks pulse slightly. Depth 's optics studying the intriguing pulse of the wing markings as he hmms thoughtfully to her words. He steps off to the side and takes a stool next to her, places hi elbow on the bar and hi cheek in his hand. "If he was gonna do dat, he would have dun it already. Plenty time has passed. Maybe the big galoot let ya slide." "Hm.. Maybe. Time'll tell." She downs her second glass just as quickly, throwing it back like a shooter before sitting straight again and idly looking into the cup, swirling around whatever remains at the bottom. "Heh, he actually thought I liked him and I was his girl. I barely even know him." She can't help smiling, probably from the buzz, before snickering heavily at the thought. Depth inclines his head to that, watching how quickly the second follows the first. "Well I cannot say that I blame him, Firestorm. You just got the look." he straightens now, "Any reason why you'd not get to know him hmm?" Firestorm snorts again, rolling her eyes. "The look? What, you mean the look of a mech? My chassis is nowhere near as slim line as most femmes. Frag 'em." She obviously has some appearance issues about herself. The femme drops some more credits and ordered another round, planning to get smashed off her aft which she rarely ever does. "Please, I wouldn't even be able to be in the same room as him. Rude, bossy, narcissistic, antagonizing. All that stuff." Her mind is already heavily buzzed and swarming with thoughts, so breaking her mood might prove a challenge. But who doesn't like challenges? Depth's optics narrow a bit, getting a glow about then as he is indeed taking this as a bit of a challenge. "First of all, missy, you don't look like no mech to me. Second, so what if you aren't slim line. Doesn't mean jack." He reaches out and grabs the next glass before she has a chance to take it, leaning closer he murmurs, "And drinking yourself til you are sick isn't going to solve anything now is it?" Firestorm's own optics flash furiously as her drink is taken away, glaring daggers at Depth. "Rrr..." She growls softly, though her expression clearly shows that her mind was trying to think through its haze. She huffs like a furious bull before turning back forward and turning her gaze to the countertop, her fingers tapping it in an agitated manner. "Mmf.. At least YOU actually say I look good... which is a first." Depth sniffs at the drink, takes a sip, mmms softly, then sips down the rest. He pushes the glass away and leans a bit closer as she huffs and growls. "You do look good." he states, "I have seen all types in my long life, Firestorm. I know what I like." Firestorm's gaze wanders to the side towards Depth, a light smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "...Thanks. Same to you... Though that shifting thing is still weird." She chuckles softly, feeling a bit better at the compliment, and with one less cup of booze in her. "Here, lemme see it again." Depth cocks his head to the request, "Sure." He allows his body to turn into liquid metal, a portion of it on the stool, a portion drooping down to the floor. Then the metal reforms back into the body he's chosen to use. "I can turn into anything I want, mind you." Firestorm leans on an elbow, hand thumbing her face in wonder as she watches him melt into that silvery metal. "Heh.. Still so weird..." The booze were starting to kick in now since she's more susceptible to it from her crystal fusion, a wry smile appearing as she leans forward to cheekily run a finger along his chest plate, "Ooh, like what? Anything.. dangerous?" Yup, definitely tipsy now. Depth chuckles a bit at the comment and states, "Not any weirder than how you all go about changing forms." he pauses, then nods, "Oh yeah, dangerous, ugly, whatever. Gimme a challenge, I dare you to think of something I cannot be." "Uhhhm..." Firestorm taps her chin in thought, though she soon perks up with a bright, drunken smile on her face, "How about me?" Depth hmms, "Very well." he gets off the stool first, then gets all the angles visualized. Then he changes, there's a brief transition then he resolidifies into a she.. specifically a dead ringer for Firestorm herself. When he speaks, it's her voice, "Mmm, I could so touch myself right now." Firestorm's optics widen when she sees an exact duplicate right in front of her, surprised he could do it. And even copy her voice! Though his comment wasn't exactly appreciated, the femme fanning a desperate hand at him, "Ergh, all right all right. Change back, you. I don't need my reputation ruined." Depth chuckles softly then reforms back into himself, then idly flexes his muscles, as if to make sure he's all mech again. "Ruined reputation from me being you? Hmm, what do you thing I'd do as you I do wonder." he murmurs, leaning toward her, "Got anything else for me to be or shall I surprise you?" Firestorm swivels on her stool to face him, still leaning on one elbow as a leg is crossed over the other. "Hmm.. Surprise me. I'm sure you've got something interesting, being an alien and all." Depth nods his head and takes a step back, his form ripples then reforms into an organic creature that is shiny black. Elongated skull, apparently no eyes, a small mouth inside the main mouth. Body seems like some bones stick outside the skin of the beast. The long arms have five fingers, the index/middle fingers seem to be stuck together as does the ring/pinky fingers. Long legs, a bony back moves down a long bony tail. Yes, it's an Alien (as in from the movie Aliens). Firestorm's inner muscles tighten at the sight of the bizarre shape he took, her optics as wide as ever in shock. "What the frag.... Primus.. Where'd you meet that sort of thing?" She's a little unsure since it looks a little... slimy, but she attempts to reach out anyway to give it a poke. Depth hssskkks softly, the small mouth peeks out of the main, his voice comes out of it, "Jungle planet, damn things were running around snapping up the local organics. Found out quick you don't want to shoot one and be near it. Acid blood." then he shifts back to his form just before your finger reaches full poke. "Freaky..." Firestorm mutters, a soft thunk of metal on metal heard when her finger touches his reformed armor. "Hm.." She leans back, calming down once he's back in his mech state. "I'm curious now. If you think I look nice, does that mean you like me?" She smirks cheekily while tilting her head. Depth takes a step toward you, which has him uncomfortably in your personal space. He mmms softly, "If I said yes, would you freak out?" he inquires, optics looking down into your own. Firestorm doesn't seem to mind the closeness this time, that smirk turning into a genuine smile. "Nope. I think it'd be pretty interesting.. Especially with that ability of yours." A tease hinted her voice at that last part as she looked him up and down, though it was hard to tell if she was still tipsy or not. Depth hmms softly to that, then turns slightly while gesturing with a hand toward the booth he had come from, "How about we go back there, and you can tell me why my shifting ability has anything to do with you being interested that I like you." Firestorm perks up a bit at the offer, smirking at she stands and moves with him. "Alright. But you still owe me that drink." Lips curl slyly as she walks past him, tapping a finger on his chest. Depth purrs softly, "I owe you a drink, and I don't even got what you folks pass off as money." he follows after you, letting you take a seat first, then he slides in on the same side as you, getting his side against yours and putting and arm over your shoulder. "So talk." Firestorm leans back against his draped arm, one leg moving to cross the other as she relaxes. "Well, I mean... I like you as you are. But that shifting adds.. adventure, danger... a challenge. And I like challenges." She still smirks, acting coy now as a purr coats those last words. Sly devil. Depth mmms softly, "You like me as I am? Now ain't that a kick in the head." he murmurs, cocking his head a bit to the rest of it, "So I'm dangerous? A challenge? How so hmm?" he asks, a finger idly stroking along the side of your neck. Firestorm's form shudders lightly at his touch, not used to that sort of physical contact. "'Cause you're so different. You're new to me, and I'm new to you... I wouldn't expect anything you do." Curiosity hints her tone, the femme wondering what he's capable of as she looks up at him. Depth notes the shudder, nodding to the verbal response. "Good points." he replies in a gruff whisper, looking down into your optics, "Tell me something, Firestorm, you ever been.. how to put this nicely.." his free hand gestures in a rolling of the wrist gesture, ".. hmm.. ah... been with a mech?" Firestorm pretty much pauses and goes wide-eyed at the question, a heavy shade of red pushing past the deep grey of her cheeks. "Er..." She looks down immediately, understandably nervous as she rubs the back of her neck hard and barely manages to mutter out, "N..No.. Never..." The mech goes still and quiet for a very long minute. You could knock him over with a feather right about now. He mutters something that could be a swear word, but it’s hard to tell since it is in another language. He then starts the neck stroke again with his fingers. "Waiting for the right one huh?" "It's not that. I've been interested in lots of mechs. Just that.. No takers, unfortunately." She shrugs, vocals whirring in a soft sigh as she leans a bit up against Depth while in his arm-draped embrace. "I'm sort of.. unstable. Damn crystals..." She mutters that last part about the crystals very quietly to herself, making one strain to listen. Depth hmms softly, leaning closer, his free hand moving to tip up your face so he can look you in the optics, "No takers because your unstable how?" he asks, voice soft but oddly intense as well. "You can tell me, nothing surprises me anymore." Firestorm looks unsure as she searches his own optics, wondering if she should show him... But he's been to other worlds. Maybe he knows more about it... Her mind was made up, the femme nodding, "I'll.. show you instead." A few soft clicks and whirrs of opening locks is heard from her chest armor, released pressure sounding next before the cockpit window of her chassis separated and began to open up to reveal her spark chamber. It looks the same as when she showed Goa, the violently glowing crystals spidering from the center and entering hideous cracks where they invade her systems, the larger crystals near the center leaning towards her spark and partially piercing and corrupting it. Depth's optics flicker at the 'show you' part, and he nods. Shifting his gaze slowly from your optics to the sound of mechanical parts shifting and canopy shifts away from the chest to expose the spark and crystals within. He gasps softly, then mutters something in another language. He glances up into your optics a moment, then back within the beating 'heart' that hides within its chamber. He mutters softly, "Been a very long time since I've seen anything like this." He moves a hand to touch a crystal with a finger, "Does it hurt?" he asks, looking back up into your optics. Firestorm shies away slightly at the approach of his hand to touch the crystals, nodding with a frown, "Yeah, a little.. Only when you touch it though. But it's linked to my spark, so I can't have it removed or I'd die... Where'd you see it before?" She seems hopeful to find out what he knows, her wings twitching in anticipation. Depth sees you shy away, so he withdraws his hand, careful not to bump it against the crystals. "I can see it in there. Surprised you aren't dead because of it." he tells you honestly. Then a little chuckle, "Oh, let's see now. Was on this mud ball of a planet looking for something that could be converted into something I could ingest to keep powered up, came upon this cave so checked it out, this stuff was just all over in there. We even tested it to see if we might be able to make use of it." "I'm sort of the only one to actually survive having it. Well, other than Goa. But his isn't in the spark." She closes her chamber back up, letting all the locks click securely into place before speaking again. "Were you able to? I'd be surprised since this stuff is really volatile.." Depth watches you close back up and nods to your statement, then replies, "Nah, once it blew up in our faces we gave up." he chuckles, "That was fun for awhile though, every time it blew up we'd end up all splattered on the wall." The thought of that actually brings a smile back to her face, the femme chuckling softly with him. "Oh, I wanted to ask. Where'd you rest that last time? Hopefully not on the ground." She raises a brow curiously at him. Depth chuckles softly, "I've been in worst places, trust me. I found a little dilapidated building and holed up in there. No one could bother me." he restarts his fingers against your neck, "So, tell me Firestorm, if you were with a mech and liked him.. what do you suppose that mech should do hm?" Firestorm places a hand to her face, idly thumbing her cheek in thought. "Well.. Like me back, of course. But I wouldn't expect anything special. I wouldn't be some uppity, tiresome femme. It's just... whatever he'd think was the right thing to do, you know?" She glances up to him with a small smile. Depth nods to that reply, moving his fingers against your neck but further up the opposite side as he leans closer. The other hand moves up to place it on top of the hand that is on your cheek. Optics peering into yours as he comes closer, murmuring, "Then I do hope you enjoy this." You may not see what quite happens to that featureless section of his face, but you will feel it as lips press to your own. Gaze not leaving yours, waiting to see if it would be a good reaction or not. Firestorm blinks in question as Depth takes her hand, that underlying tint of red growing brighter and brighter on her cheeks the closer he gets. She feels the urge to back away once he's so tantalizingly close... but she forces herself to stay, past the point of no return once he presses his faceplate to her lips, making them tingle at the contact of the now forming lips. Firestorm's crimson optics dim slightly as lids lower halfway in content, moving to wrap her arms around the mech and pull him in deeper. How could she have missed this for so long? It's just... perfect. Depth probably did notice the red tingeing your cheeks, but didn't let that dissuade him. When your hand pulls away, his drifts back a bit then goes back to cup part of the cheek in his palm. Other hand at the side of the neck and slightly toward the nape. His optics dim as yours do, feeling himself tugged closer and of course his lips are pressed more firmly to your own. Said lips part, moving against yours slowly, seeing if he can get you to respond in kind. Firestorm is pretty much in Cybertronian heaven right now, her wings twitching eagerly as glowing grooves pulse in a rhythmic yet excited manner. She tilts her head to the side, following his lead by parting her soft silicon lips to let her tongue slip from between them tentatively. Depth wasn't quite expecting the tongue, but recovers quickly from the momentary surprise. His lips part further and you can feel a tongue move against your own, slowly slipping past your lips. Oh there's a metallic taste there, warmth as well instead of cool or even cold. A soft mmm comes out of the mech, who is definitely enjoying this. Firestorm is also a little surprised at the strange metal taste, though the warmth is very... inviting. Inner engines hum in a deep purr, delicately stroking and curling around his tongue with her own. But she eventually manages to make herself break away a bit after, her cheeks still alight and wings pulsating, though it was slow and calmed now. Fingers twine together behind Depth's neck, holding onto him as she grins with brilliantly shining eyes, cooing softly in delight. "Primus... that was fantastic." Depth liked that purr, oh yeah, but he liked that she returned the tongue action even better. His optics power up when she pulls away, though not too far away.. his optics seem brighter.. even happy. "Mmm yes, it was.. haven't got a kiss in a long time." he admits softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP